It has been found that metal, fiberglass and/or wooden surfaces exposed to sea and lake water, experience heavy levels of fouling and deterioration due to growth of algae, fungi, barnacles and other marine organisms. Accordingly, this limits the expected life and use of metal, fiberglass and wooden products exposed to such conditions. Therefore, preservative and coating compounds have been used for centuries with only partial success.
Antifouling chemicals, such as copper compounds, mercurial compounds and pentachloraphenol are presently in wide use. However, due to high human toxicity and also suspect carcinogenic properties, the use of these chemicals as antifouling or preservative chemicals has been limited or greatly curtailed.
Bistrinbutyl tin oxides (TBTO) have been used to replace the above chemicals because of their effectiveness against algae, fungi, shipworms, gribbles, barnacles and other marine organisms. TBTO has a relatively low toxicity factor as it pertain to humans. However, a major drawback to the use of TBTO is its volatility (vaporization) and its chemical instability, that is, TBTO breaks down to di and/or monobutyl tin compounds which diminishes its capacity as an antifouling or preservative agent.